doki_doki_literature_club_itafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Poesie scritte da Yuri
Atto 1 Spettro sotto la luce Originale= The tendrils of my hair illuminate beneath the amber glow. Bathing. It must be this one. The last remaining streetlight to have withstood the test of time. The last yet to be replaced by the sickening blue-green of the future. I bathe. Calm; breathing air of the present but living in the past. The light flickers. I flicker back. |-| Traduzione in italiano= I vitticci dei miei capelli si illuminano sotto il bagliore ambrato. Faccio il bagno. Deve essere questo. L'ultimo lampione rimasto ad aver resistito alla prova del tempo. L'ultimo che deve essere ancora sostituito dalla luce blu-verde del futuro. Mi faccio il bagno. Calma; respiro l'aria del presente ma vivendo nel passato. La luce tremola. Ed io tremolo di rimando. Il procione Originale= It happened in the dead of night while I was slicing bread for a guilty snack. My attention was caught by the scuttering of a raccoon outside my window. That was, I believe, the first time I noticed my strange tendencies as an unusual human. I gave the raccoon a piece of bread, my subconscious well aware of the consequences. Well aware that a raccoon that is fed will always come back for more. The enticing beauty of my cutting knife was the symptom. The bread, my hungry curiosity. The raccoon, an urge. The moon increments its phase and reflects that much more light off of my cutting knife. The very same light that glistens in the eyes of my raccoon friend. I slice the bread, fresh and soft. The raccoon becomes excited. or perhaps I'm merely projecting my emotions onto the newly-satisfied animal. The raccoon has taken to following me. You could say that we've gotten quite used to each other. The raccoon becomes hungry more and more frequently, so my bread is always handy. Every time I brandish my cutting knife the raccoon shows me its excitement. A rush of blood. Classic Pavlovian conditioning. I slice the bread. And I feed myself again. |-| Traduzione in italiano= E' successo di nuovo nel cuore della notte, mentre stavo tagliando il pane per uno spuntino fuori orario. La mia attenzione fu catturata dallo scricchiolio di un procione fuori dalla mia finestra. Era, credo, la prima volta che notavo le mie tendenze come insolite. Umane. Ho dato al procione un pezzo di pane, il mio subconscio ben consapevole delle conseguenze. Ben consapevole che un procione nutrito tornerà ancora di più. L'allettante bellezza del mio coltello da taglio era il sintomo. Il pane, la mia curiosità affamata. Il procione, un impulso. La luna incrementa la sua fase e riflette quella luce molto più lontana dal mio coltello da taglio. La stessa luce che luccica negli occhi del mio amico procione. Affilo il pane, fresco e morbido. Il procione si eccita. O forse sto solo proittando le mie emozione sull'animale appena soddisfatto. Spettro sotto la luce parte 2 Originale= The tendrils of my hair illuminate beneath the amber glow. Bathing. In the distance, a blue-green light flickers. A lone figure crosses its path– a silhouette obstructing the eerie glow. My heart pounds. The silhouette grows. Closer Closer I open my umbrella, casting a shadow to shield me from visibility. But I am too late. He steps into the streetlight. I gasp and drop my umbrella. The light flickers. My heart pounds. He raises his arm. Time stops. The only indication of movement is the amber light flickering against his outstretched arm. The flickering light is in rhythm with the pounding of my heart. Teasing me for succumbing to this forbidden emotion. Have you ever heard of a ghost feeling warmth before? Giving up on understanding, I laugh. Understanding is overrated. I touch his hand. The flickering stops. Ghosts are blue-green. My heart is amber. |-| Traduzione in italiano= I vitticci dei miei capelli si illuminano sotto il bagliore ambrato. Faccio il bagno. In lontananza, una luce blu-verde guizza. Una figura attraversa il suo percorso-una sagome che ostruisce l'inquietante bagliore. Il mio cuore batte. La sagoma si ingrandisce. Apro il mio ombrello, proietto un'ombra per proteggermi dalla visibilità. Ma è troppo tardi. Lui entra nel lampione. Mi rallegro e lascio cadere il mio ombrello. La luce guizza. Il mio cuore batte. Alza il suo braccio. Il tempo si ferma. L'unica indicazione del moimento della luce ambrata che si accende tremolante. La luce tremolante è in sintonia con il battito del mio cuore. Hai mai sentito di uno spettro provare calore prima d'ora? Rinunciando a capire,rido. La comprensione è sopravvalutata. Tocco la sua mano. Il tremolio smette. Gli spettri sono blu-verdi. Il mio cuore è ambrato. Atto 2 Ruota Originale= A rotating wheel. Turning an axle. Grinding. Bolthead. Linear gearbox. Falling sky. Seven holy stakes. A docked ship. A portal to another world. A thin rope tied to a thick rope. A torn harness. Parabolic gearbox. Expanding universe. Time controlled by slipping cogwheels. Existence of God. Swimming with open water in all directions. Drowning. A prayer written in blood. A prayer written in time-devouring snakes with human eyes. A thread connecting all living human eyes. A kaleidoscope of holy stakes. Exponential gearbox. A sky of exploding stars. God disproving the existence of God. A wheel rotating in six dimensions. Forty gears and a ticking clock. A clock that ticks one second for every rotation of the planet. A clock that ticks forty times every time it ticks every second time. A bolthead of holy stakes tied to the existence of a docked ship to another world. A kaleidoscope of blood written in clocks. A time-devouring prayer connecting a sky of forty gears and open human eyes in all directions. Breathing gearbox. Breathing bolthead. Breathing ship. Breathing portal. Breathing snakes. Breathing God. Breathing blood. Breathing holy stakes. Breathing human eyes. Breathing time. Breathing prayer. Breathing sky. Breathing wheel. |-| Traduzione in italiano= Una ruota che gira. Un asse che gira. Girano. Cambio lineare. Un cielo che cade. Sette paletti sacri. Una nave attraccata. Un portale per un altro mondo. Una corda sottile legata ad una corda spessa. Una cintura strappata. Cambio parabolico. Un universo espanso.Il tempo controllato da ruote dentate. Esistenza di Dio. Nuotare con acqua aperta in tutte le direzini. Annegare. Una preghiera scritta nel sangue. Un filo connette tutti con occhi umani viventi. Un caleidoscopio di paletti sacri. Cambio esponenziale.Un ciele di stelle che esplodono. Una ruota che gira in sei dimensioni. Quaranta marce ed un ticchettio. Un orologio che scatta un secondo per ogni rotazione del pianeta. Un caleidoscopio di sangue scritto nll'orologio. Una preghiera che divora il tempo che collega il cielo di quaranta ingranaggi e apre cchi umani in tutte le direzioni. Un ridutture che respira. Una nave che respira. Un portale che respira. Dio che respira. Sangue che respira. Paletti sacri che respirano. Cielo che respira. Ruota che respira. Curiosità *Yuri ha due font di scrittura: Il primo è quello che usa normalmente, JP Hand Slanted, ed il secondo è quello che utilizza esclusivamente per la sua ultima poesia, Damagrafik Script. Categoria:GamePlay Categoria:Poesie Categoria:Bozze Categoria:Bozza